A Sick And Rainy Day
Rest For The Day The rain was pouring outside, and barely anyone was seen walking in this weather. Yuuri looked out the window while Roger was cooking food and Jourin was sitting watching TV, it has been two days since Roger met Hitomi and since her threat to him. "Hey, Yuuri! Stop looking at the rain and come watch The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya with me" Jourin said to Yuuri, which she didn't reply but accepted her offer and sat next to her. Roger finished making food and set the table for them "You two get over here now, time to eat...." Roger told Jourin and Yuuri "Not now! I'm still watching Haruhi!" "You and your anime...." Roger mumbled at Jourin's reply and walked towards them "I guess I'll sit...down..." Roger said, sitting on a chair and resting. Roger looked at Jourin before asking "How exactly do you put a contract on?" "Hmm? Oh, I just need to bite an area of your body and the contract seal will appear" "Kinda vampiric, don'tcha think?" "Nah, other demons do it differently though, each in a manner that fits them the most" "Uh....huh, and you chose biting because....?" "I didn't choose it" Jourin said, ending her conversation with Roger. Roger stood up but before he could probably stand up, he collapsed on the floor. Jourin was shocked and put Roger on the bed "Hey, Roger, you okay?" Jourin asked Roger, though he didn't reply, appearing unconscious "Oh no! No no no no no! What do I do?! I don't know how to take care of sickness! I'm a demon, I don't get sick! I don't nurse either! I'm panicking!" Jourin began to panic...trying to think of what to do. Yuuri looked at Jourin as she panicked, "I know! I just need to put a blanket on him, okay, no problem!" Jourin said, and did just that, she put Roger in bed, covering him with the bed's blanket "Now, I just need to wait, is all.......I feel like I'm doing something wrong....." Jourin said to herself. After the rain stopped and the sun rose, Roger woke up, finding himself sleeping on his bed, and seeing Jourin sleeping next to the bed, while sitting on a chair. Roger put his hand on Jourin's head as he saw Yuuri sitting and still watching TV. Yuuri turned to Roger "Did she stay next to me all night?" Roger asked Yuuri, to which she simply nodded her head and turned back to the TV. After a while, Jourin woke up, this time she was sleeping on the bed, she looked around and saw Roger cooking "Okay, this time, eat" Roger said to Jourin, Jourin stared at Roger oddly "Ah, you're okay, for a minute I thought I did something wrong" Jourin said in relief. She sat on the table with Yuuri and Roger "I'll be off now, I gotta head out for a bit" Roger said and walked to the door "Eh? Why? You were sick yesterday, right?" "A small collapse, a night sleep and getting better in the morning is enough, be back later" Roger replied to Jourin and walked outside. A Contract Has Been Made Roger walked to Hitomi's location, but while on the way he stopped and began coughing violently, falling on his knees, after looking at his hand that he covered his mouth with, he saw it covered in blood "Goddammit, why is this happeni-....!" Before Roger could finish, he felt a large amount of pain in his stomach, as he was unable to stand at all, he was sweating from the pain. After a while, Roger managed to stand, and his pain calmed down "What's the matter with me....? Did Hitomi do something to me?" Roger said to himself and continued towards Hitomi's location. Upon reaching the abandoned hospital, Roger immediately went to Hitomi, where she still sat on her chair. Hitomi turned towards Roger with her spinning chair, and Roger sat on the chair infront of the desk. "I don't see any girl in a kimono, she in your pocket?" Hitomi said in a sarcastic tone "Don't kid me, I'm just here for a question" "Fine, just ask and leave, don't wanna waste any time" "Looking out the window is that important for you?" "I just...like sinking into my thoughts for the day. Just ask me and shut up" "What proof that I'm the New Reaper do you have?" "Hehehe~ That's really the question now? Of course I have several, one is a tape, which is with my partner, and the other is a picture, enough for you?" "Just makin' sure I ain't cheated" Roger said, ending his talk with Hitomi and leaving the building. Later, Roger arrived back at the apartment, seeing Jourin sleeping in the bed and Yuuri still watching TV "Too much TV is bad for you, ya know?" Roger said to Yuuri, thought it appeared she ignored him as she barely did anything. When Roger turned off the TV and looked at her, he saw she was asleep. He put her on the couch and put a blanket on her and a pillow to sleep on. Then he slept in the bed with Jourin, with their facing one another, though Jourin was in sleeping soundly and barely noticed him "So it only takes a bite...." ''Roger thought to himself, putting his arm under her head and slowly pulled her towards him, as her teeth gauged into his shoulder as he pulled her forward. When the teeth had already been deep enough, Roger got out of bed and whiped Jourin's mouth from the blood and also bandaged his shoulder ''"Nothing...." Roger thought to himself as no contract seal appeared on him. Roger then left the apartment without anyone noticing, heading outside when it was nighttime. Going Against a Doctor's Advice Within the morning, Roger went back to the abandoned hospital and sat on the same chair again "Alright, I'm here" Roger said to Hitomi, though she didn't reply, only hearing her snoring, knowing she was sleeping. Roger walked next to her and spinned her chain around, waking her up in panic "What?! Where?! When?! Who?!" Hitomi said in panic until she saw Roger sitting infront of her "You little ass...." Hitomi said to Roger. "So did you finally bring her? It's been days already" Hitomi asked Roger, Roger glared at her and said "You know, finding a weapon within this city isn't as hard as I thought it'd be" Hitomi looked confused at Roger "This just makes me feel better about staying in here, with Jourin ''and ''Yuuri" Hitomi then smiled, though it wasn't obvious through her surgeon mask, it was slightly clear through the expression of her eye "Let me give you a lil' advice from a doctor, you shouldn't harm a person who is meant to heal, that'd backfire....alot" Hitomi said to Roger. Within an instant, Roger pulled out a gun and stood up, shooting at Hitomi, who instantly kicked the ground, making her fall with her chair backwards and dodge the bullets, as she quickly backflipped and stood on her feet. The two stared at one another silently, until Hitomi pulled out a bonesaw and Roger reloaded his gun after firing all of his bullets. "I should've expected a mass murderer to go against me and not cooperate, guess I'll have to take the messy route in order to get Yuuri back" Hitomi said "Yeah...first of all, let's see how much it'll take for me to kill you then we'll talk about you taking any routes at all, after I reach Hell with you" "Oh, you make me laugh" Hitomi replied to Roger's threat. As the two prepared to kill one another. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines Category:Bellua